Express this number in scientific notation. $\text{52 thousandths}$
$\text{52 thousandths}$ can be written as $0.052$ in standard form. Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${5}$ : there is $1$ zero. If you count the leading digit ${5}$, there are ${2}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $\text{52 thousandths} = {5}.2 \times 10^{{-2}}$